A Raptor Love
by Neongirl786
Summary: My first Jurrasic Park fic and my second actual fic. A girl is working on Isla Nublar when the storm comes and all the power is shut off. The raptors, who have taken a liking to her after she visited them several times, see this as a chance to escape, but the alpha isn't leaving without her, his mate. This story is basically their adventures and struggles before and after the storm
1. Chapter 1

For those who read my Twilight fanfic, I lost my muse, sort of. I suddenly felt like writing this and I'm also working on a Harry Potter fanfic, so I probably won't update the Twilight fanfic for a while, especially with all the homework that seems to magically appear, but hopefully I'll have more time for this story, since I have time to write it in English class xD

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 3 to all my readers!

Today was my first day on the job and I was scared witless. Okay, not much info there. I guess I'll start with a little about myself. I'm about 5'4" and I have plain brown hair which matches my eyes. I don't go out in the sun much, so I'm pretty pale and I'm 19. I accepted this job as an internship at first, but after talking to Mr. Hammond, he decided to pay me since it was such a dangerous job. I wanted to specialize in veterinary sciences in college, but I needed experience, so my friend Arnold told me about this rich guy (Mr. Hammond) and said he could hook me up with a job. This isn't just any ordinary job. Of course not, because obviously I can't get a plain, old, ordinary job working with cats or something. No I get stuck with taking care of triceratops and velociraptors. So today, I'm supposed to be taking care of a sick raptor or something. Lucky me

(Here I go. I'm going to try and write more pro now xD)

I was sitting in my bed, sleeping peacefully, when an annoying buzzing noise startled me awake. Today was my first day on the job, so I wasn't sure what it was, but I figured it was time for me to wake up. I cracked my eyes open and was assaulted with light shining in through a gap between my drapes. I think I'm going to go back to the mainland to buy some black-out curtains on my next vacation.

I looked around, hoping to find the source of the abominable buzzing. Sure enough, my walkie-talkie next to my bed was blinking red, which, according to my friend and co-worker Arnold, means I'm needed on the job. So, as to not disgust my boss as a first impression, I opted to take a shower. After shampooing my chocolate brown hair with strawberry scented shampoo and washing my albino-like skin with the same scent, I dried off and got dressed in appropriate clothing, which for me, meant khaki cargo pants, a dark green tank top, a camouflage jacket with lots of pockets, and my favorite pair of combat boots. I have to say, the outfit really did flatter my upper body, even if it didn't show my toned legs which I worked all summer for.

After dressing and brushing my teeth, I headed down the hallway to the main room, where Mr. Hammond, my boss, was waiting. He was a short old man, but he was really nice. He pulled me into a small hug before pulling away and looking at me.

"That outfit will do just fine, my dear" he stated. He was really friendly with everyone who worked for him.

"Thanks! Anyways, Arnold said you needed me?" I asked. It wasn't really meant as a question, but I wasn't sure if he really did need me or not, so my curiosity leaked into my statement.

"Yes, yes. Right this way please. If you look at the map, you'll need to head down this path to get to the raptors cage. We'll send someone with you, but they can't go into the cage with you. Here, just in case." He said as he handed me a gun. It was a black pistol, not sure what type, but I knew how to use it if need be. Of course, the fact that I needed a gun was disheartening to me, but I knew it was for my own safety, so I took it with me anyways. Hopefully, I won't have to use it.

"Alright, I'll go check on him." The injured raptor was apparently the alpha of the pack. He looked just like a normal velociraptor, having gray-green skin, but he also had red stripes going down his body and around his ankle and the feathers on his head were also red. I hoped that the alpha would let me treat him without the other raptors attacking me, but I also had a secret that would hopefully help me. I'm like a living Rosetta stone. Any language I hear or can see I can understand. Basically, when we first saw the raptors and I heard them barking at each other, I learned part of their language. I'm not sure why or how I can understand it, but it's like some part of my brain automatically replaces the word with English, my first language. I can also speak it, but I have an American accent, so it sometimes sounds different than normal, but still understandable.

I finally arrived at the raptor pen after walking here. Honestly, couldn't someone have just driven me! The security escort who had been following me muttered a quiet "bye" and then left me by myself. I snagged my ID off of my neck and opened the door to the raptors cage, and then the door automatically slid shut behind me.

I felt like prey, seriously. It was like a jungle in here. There were tall trees everywhere and tall grass where there weren't trees. There were small paths that were probably frequented by the raptors, so I decided to stay clear of those, because knowing my luck I would run into a raptor. I heard the alpha call for help in raptor-talk and some other raptors responded by saying the "she-human" was here. Hey, at least they knew what I was!

I entered into a small clearly and immediately saw the alpha. He was lying in the clearing with three other raptors surrounding him, who turned and growled at me when they sensed me. I held my hands up as a sign of surrender, but they didn't seem too keen on me being here. Did they think I was going to hurt him? "Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help him. I don't have claws or teeth, and you can keep my weapon so I won't be able to hurt him, just please let me help him." I begged in English. I really hated seeing anything in pain, and the poor raptor on the floor was no exception. It seemed as if he had tried to escape one too many times and ended up getting seriously burned. The raptors all snorted at me, but seemed to understand what I said, since all but one moved away from him slightly. I pulled my gun out of one of my pockets, barrel down, and set it onto the ground, then kicked it away. The last raptor moved away and I could get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer in Ch.1 xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurrasic Park or any of the Characters except my OC's**

The alpha raptor lying on the floor eyed me wearily as I settled on my knees beside him. His clawed feet were charred to a dark red and his hand-like talons were a slightly lighter red, like the color of hot embers. I took my camouflage medical bag off of my back and set it on the ground. It may seem like I overdid it with the camouflage, but its better safe than sorry. I rushed through my medical bag, pulling out burn-cream, bandages, and a needle filled with sedative. I set them all on the ground, put everything else I had pulled out back in, and grabbed the needle.

Just as I was about to stab the alpha with the needle, one of the raptors, the last raptor to move away, lunged at me. She almost made it but Robert Muldoon, the game warden, yanked me to the side by my arm while pointing his gun at the female raptor. I would have guessed they were mates by this behavior, but I knew better, since the alpha didn't have a mate, and so I guessed it was his mother. Muldoon got his gun ready to shoot and pulled me behind him, but I grabbed his arm and tried to talk him out of it.

"Hey. I'm fine, seriously. It was my fault. I was trying to sedate him, but it was a needle and I should've expected that behavior."

"Did you just say he? They're all supposed to be female!" Muldoon yelled at me. But I was sure he was a male.

"Yes, I said he. I'm not sure how, but there are three males in the pack. There're eight raptors in the pack, so there's five females. I think the one you're aiming at is the mom" I tried to explain. His head snapped towards the alpha raptor that was still lying on the ground and his gun shifted towards him.

"Where are the other males? After I kill this one, I'm going to need to kill the rest." He stated, as if he didn't just explicitly say he was going to kill three of the eight raptors in here.

"Don't shoot them! Do you know how angry Hammond would be, whether they're male or not?! There's no need to kill them. Just go back the way you came and let me deal with it!" I snapped. He was starting to get on my nerves. I don't think they should die simply because they're male! All the raptors, except the alpha, had their heads cocked to the side and were looking at me with curiosity shining in their golden eyes. The alpha was simply on the ground, moaning in pain.

I looked at Muldoon, my face set in an angry glare. My lips were set in a tight line and I jerked my head in the direction I assumed he came from. He stood his ground for a few minutes, but after seeing neither the raptors nor I were planning on moving, he headed back the way he came, his eyes never once leaving the raptors. I turned around, prepared to face bloodthirsty raptors, but to my surprise, they had their heads tilted down as a sign of apology, probably for trying to kill me.

"It's okay! It was my fault for not telling you what it was. I apologize." I told all the raptors. They just stood back, not making any noise. I knelt down on the ground next to the alpha again and injected the sedative, this time without an angry raptor in my face. I waited about 10 minutes before grabbing the anti-burn cream and smoothing it onto the palms of my hands. His face was now calm, serene, and his bright yellow eyes were closed. I rubbed the palms of my hands onto his feet and claws, making sure to cover all of the burns with it. The blistering red was now turning into a less mild pink. It would still hurt, but it wouldn't impair his movement anymore. I knew that a useless raptor was a dead raptor; it's just how it works. I'm not sure if those rules applied to the alpha, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"I'm going to stay until he wakes up, just to make sure he's okay. Don't mind me, just go back to what you were doing." I told the other raptors. I was hoping to have gained their trust by now, seeing as how I had saved them twice already. They seemed to have the same idea.

"Move out! She'll take care of alpha Flint." the female, the alpha's mom, said. She didn't know I could understand her, but I could hear her, loud and clear. I was happy to know she trusted me with her son. I knew she would stay close, since I was a stranger after all. The other raptors nodded before going back to whatever they were doing, and two of the four went back to the nesting grounds.

As the sun started going down, alpha Flint, as I had learned he was called, started to wake up. I listened closely to my surrounding. I could hear the grass dance in the wind, the trees slouch as nighttime approached, and I could hear bugs chirping, some just now waking up for the night. Much to my joy, I couldn't hear any other raptor within my hearing distance, which was fairly far. Alpha Flint's eyes started to flutter open, revealing his golden eyes, as smoldering as the sun. I started cooing to him in raptor, trying to prompt him to wake up.

"Come on. Your pack is waiting for you to wake up. Just open your eyes. You can do it. Good job alpha Flint!" I praised him as his eyes fully opened. He looked me in the eye and I couldn't help but shiver from a mixture of the cold, the fact I was now dripping wet due to nighttime rain, and his eyes that pierced into my soul. He looked at me confused, and I knew he had heard my voice. "It was me. I bandaged your feet and stayed with you until you awoke. Are you feeling better?" I asked him in raptor. I couldn't keep the secret from him and I wanted to earn his trust. For some reason, whenever I looked at him, I felt warm and fuzzy inside and I couldn't help but want his approval, for him to know everything about me and vice-versa.

"You are a she-human. How do you know my language!" he growled out. I felt slightly threatened, but I didn't let it get to me. Hopefully I could convince him that I really just wanted to help.

"I don't know how. I just know every language I hear. You never answered my question." I looked at him, determination shining in my eyes. I was hoping he was feeling well enough to walk. If not, I would have to carry him to the nesting area, which was a very bad idea indeed.

"I'm fine. I will make it back to my nest. Thank you." He said the first part normally, but I couldn't help but detect a hint of fondness in his last sentence. I was definitely glad I took this job. Frankly, I liked hanging out by the raptor pen better than any others. The other dinosaurs didn't have such a complex language with most of the English words in them. On nights that I couldn't sleep, I would usually go to the high observatory area and watch the raptors converse or sleep next to their mates.

That's one thing I loved about the raptors, they mate. Once they find their mate, they would do anything for each other, and they mate for life. I've always thought it was so romantic! Call me mushy, but I would love to have someone that loved me unconditionally forever.

"Try not to get hurt again. Unless the power was to go out, the fences aren't going to break. You are just going to get hurt if you try again." I whispered sympathetically. Frankly, something is going to go wrong eventually and I have no doubt the raptors will get out then, but for now I didn't want him to get hurt any more. He didn't respond, just nuzzled his head against my side as a sign of thanks, got up, and left. I sat there in the rain for another few minutes, simply sorting through what I just did in my head, then left.

I went to my room; no one said anything about my soaked through, disheveled appearance. I didn't even bother taking a shower. I knew by my shivering, my pounding head, and my congested nose that I was now sick. I just changed into my warm, green flannel pajamas and pulled my drapes as close to each other as they would go. I wrapped the blanket around me until you couldn't even see me anymore; I just looked like a cocoon, and then I fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about those smoldering yellow eyes.

**Please Review and tell me what I could do better! What do you think is going to happen next?! THX :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not uploading recently! I had a short story to write for English, which apparently isn't 2-page short, and I couldn't write fanfiction for it, it had to be "original" Hopefully I'll update soon and thanks to all my favoriters, followers, and reviewers :3**

Sunlight assaulted my eyes as birds chirped their morning tunes. I immediately closed my eyes, but the bright image was already burned into my retinas. My head felt groggy, like there was a thick mist hovering over my thoughts, and my body was a lead weight, stuck on the bed. I stood up and my sheets pooled around my ankles, causing me to shiver harshly at the loss of warmth, but I knew I had to get ready. Today, I'm supposed to be leading a group of people, Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Grant the only names I remember, around the park, and introducing them to our dinosaurs while going over the safety measures we take in account of both our guests and the animals.

I walked into my cream-colored bathroom and looked in the mirror. I definitely looked like I was sick. My cocoa hair was sticking out in all directions and looked like a bird's nest. My normally pale skin was now ghostly and had a sheen layer of sweat, giving me a clammy look. My eyes just looked plain tired, dark bags underneath them and my normally plump pink lips were now pale and chapped. I remember why I hate being sick. My head felt no better and my stomach was still debating whether or not to retaliate. As I hopped into the tepid shower water in hopes of cooling my fever-burdened body, I felt my gut clench, but not in an "I'm sick" way, but in a "something's wrong" way. I chose to ignore it and washed my body while untangling my hair, then dried off and dressed in my normal attire, only choosing to put my hair up in a sloppy bun today to keep it off of my hot, sweaty neck.

I waltzed down the hallway, faking the bounce in my step, until I reached the front lobby where Mr. Hammond had apparently finished giving our guests the DNA tour. They were currently in the lab holding a baby velociraptor that had just hatched and was whimpering for its mother in a pathetic cry.

"Ah! Stefany! Glad you could join us. Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well" He asked, concern dripping off his tongue. I thought it was sweet that he actually cared for his employees' well-being.

"I'm fine, great actually. Anyways, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I told him, partially serious. I did really enjoying hanging out with the dinosaurs, and if giving tours meant I could, then so be it. I smiled brightly, showing off my gleaming white teeth, hoping of distracting him from my ill-looking face, which had concealer covering my dark circles. "So when are we leaving?" I questioned, in hopes of diverting his attention after my previous attempt failed.

"Well, I figured you could show them a few herbivores, then the velociraptors, since you know them best, then you could go with them on the jeep tour with my grandkids!" he said with a warm, grandfatherly smile. He had that twinkle in his eyes, like Dumbledore always had, before telling me, "Oh, and you'll be in the car with my grandkids and Donald Jennaro."

I sighed before walking up to the crowd. He knows how amazingly wonderful I am with kids, note the sarcasm. "Hello!" I said loudly, getting their attention. "I'm Stefany, but you can call me Stef. I'm the lead veterinarian here. If anyone has any questions about the dinosaurs or anything, ask me, because I'll probably know the answer." I could tell I was losing their attention, so I decided to hurry it up. "If there are no questions yet, I think we should get started before the storm."

"Storm?" Dr. Grant asked. He looked slightly nervous after I said that, as did most of the others. I could understand their worries. I don't think it's the smartest idea to go around a dinosaur park in the middle of a storm either. I looked at Mr. Hammond for permission to tell my opinion, but he merely shrugged, which I took as a yes.

"Yeah, a storm; I agree, it's not the best idea to go around an amusement park in a storm, but that's why we need to leave now, so that we'll hopefully be on the last part of the tour by the time the storm comes." I answered truthfully. They still looked a little skeptical, but they all nodded their head in silent agreement of my plan.

"One more question. Where's your boyfriend?" A man with slicked black hair, who I identified as Ian Malcolm, asked. I shifted my weight between my legs in discomfort and started fiddling with a strand of my hair, a habit I do when I'm nervous.

"There is no boyfriend. When I told him I was coming to this island on an internship, he broke up with me, saying that he didn't want to come. If that's all, I vote that we start our tour now." I said, sounded pleasant, belying my inner annoyance at the question. It was one of the major issues I had before coming here, the other being my parents death, but I was never close to them, so I didn't feel quite as sad. That's why I think mating is so magical, because you would do anything for your partner.

Since no one else had any other questions, I set off out the doors, my party in tow, starting towards the herbivores. The herbivores were definitely not my favorite dinosaurs, seeing as the velociraptors were, but I still liked them. They were fairly safe, unless they started a stampede or you got too close, in which case, you better run like a bat out of hell. I showed the groups a few triceratops and their baby, which we didn't get anywhere near, the long-necked brontosaurus, which Dr. Grant gave a whole speech about their necks and giraffes, then a herd of gallimimus. The group seemed fascinated with the dinosaurs and even relaxed to some degree, but I wasn't sure how they were going to take to the raptors. These people knew as well as I that the raptors were some of the most dangerous dinosaurs, and after learning how Dr. Grant responded to the baby raptor earlier, I was slightly hesitant to lead them to the raptors, but my boss wanted me to show them the raptors, so I shall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in SOOO long! I've been really busy with school and also kind of lost my ideas. Luckily, when I went out for breakfast today, the TV was conveniently on and guess what was on it? Jurassic Park! So I watched it and was like "OMG! I need to write about this!" so hre I am. Anyways, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park, only my OC's (Stefany, Flint, His mom, and all the raptors, since none of them are in the movie)**

Heading towards the raptor pen, I was extremely nervous. What if they, specifically Dr. Grant, didn't like the raptors? I agree that they are extremely dangerous, seeing as we can't even feed them without using the lift to avoid going in, which confuses me because I can go in, but I still liked them. If something is dangerous you simply need more precautions, although I was sure the raptors will get out eventually.

I walked up the metal stairs next to the giant metal cage the raptors were in, leading the party up to the observation area while Robert gives the workers orders to lower a cow into the pen. I see the trees wave as the raptors rush by them and hear them growl fiercely as they attack and consume the cow. The girl next to me, Hammond's granddaughter, Lexi, starts shacking and her eyes become moist.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" I ask her. I felt bad for her. I understand that the raptors have this effect on some people and if she wanted to leave, we could hurry up the tour a little, I guess.

"Nothing. It's just, well, I'm a vegetarian and that's totally gross…" She replied. She did look slightly green in the face, and her skin was almost as pale and clammy as mine, like she'd seen a ghost, but really, she just saw a raptor.

"Alright. Well, I suppose we could get a move on. It'll help us quicken the tour and avoid the storm. No problem!" I told her with faked enthusiasm. My stomach was churning, my body was burning on from the inside, and my head felt like it was being split in two.

"Hey. Something's wrong with one of those beasts. Go check it out." Robert ordered me.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you having permission to order me around!" I shot back, annoyed that he thinks he can order me around. Just like yesterday, he thinks he can control everyone and everything in the park, but he's not my boss.

"Mr. Hammond told me to get you to check it out over the walkie-talkie." He retorted before turning around and walking away with my party in tow. I turned around and shuffled my way towards the front of the raptor pen before grabbing my ID and sliding it in the scanner, opening the thick, large steel doors. I stumbled inside, just barely avoiding being crushed by the goliath compound doors.

I walked to the left of the trail, since the raptors were probably watching them and honestly, I don't feel like dying today. My head felt woozy, like it was swimming with Jell-O, if any of you know what that feels like. There were bugs chirping throughout the rainforest-like terrain, and the birds were singing into the sky, which was a good sign that the raptors weren't hunting right now.

A movement to the left caught my eye, the bushes rustling even though there was no wind right now. I saw golden eyes watching me and knew it was the alpha, alpha Flint. I couldn't see his body, but I felt in the depths of my heart that it was him. I winced as my head started pounding and a wave of smoldering heat washed over me, before I fell to the ground. The last thing I see before I lose myself to the darkness washing over me is those smoldering sun-colored eyes.

Alpha Flint's POV!

I watched as my human entered the compound, stumbling some before heading to the left of the path. She is very smart, knowing to avoid highly used areas. I had heard her when she was outside the compound and the idiotic man told her to check on an injured raptor. The only injured raptor in the pack was me, and I was excited to get to see her again. I was curious as to whether she could communicate with the others and if she could communicate with any other dinosaurs. I think we're the only ones of our kind able to communicate properly to each other. Those stupid giants, Tyrannosaurus Rex as they-re called, definitely don't have their own language.

I followed her along the path until my tail accidently brushed against a bush, crinkling the leaves and causes the branches to bend, then whip back into place. I froze on the spot, staring at my human. Her head had whipped around and she was staring directly into my eyes. It was like she was staring into my soul and I felt myself get excited momentarily. I don't know why, but ever since I first saw her, I couldn't stop thinking about her, almost as if she was my mate, but that isn't possible, right?

My train of thought abruptly stopped as she winced, as if in pain, then collapsed onto the ground. I leapt out of the bushes and rushed over to her, being the last thing she looked at before her eyes slid shut. I was at a loss of what to do. I nuzzled my head into the top of her hair, which smelled suspiciously like that red fruit I saw one of the "guards" eating. She was hit, much too hot. I haven't been around humans much, but even I know sitting in the rain isn't good for them, and she was much hotter than she was yesterday. I carefully grabbed her backpack, still on her back, with my teeth and lifted her up before shifting her so I was carrying her, bridal-style, and dashing off on my powerful haunches towards the nesting area.

All the raptors were relaxing in the resting area and no one even bothered looking when I carried her into the nesting area. They all probably heard me talking about that strange, fluttering feeling I got in my stomach when I first saw her, since I talked to my mother about it last night. They also told me about how she apologized when my mother tried to kill her and I shared my information about her ability to speak our language. I carried her directly towards my nest and set her down in it, which did receive a few questioning head turns, but everyone looked away when a deep growl erupted from my throat. My mother, however, came over and sat next to me, beside my nest.

"Why is she here?" my mother asked out of sheer curiosity. She knows about my strange feelings towards my human and I sensed no malice directed towards her, so I responded.

"She was sent here to check on me and I was following her, but she collapsed. She's too hot mother, and I don't know what to do." I told her, almost whining. I hate it when I'm powerless, especially when I'm trying to protect someone.

"I think I know what it is. Humans get sick with illnesses. They need food, water, warmth and rest, from what I've overheard in my time here." She responded, getting up and walking towards her own empty nest. My father had died a while ago, one of the reasons I'm now the alpha.

A drop of water fell onto my face, followed by another, then another. Soon, my skin was sopping wet, and the storm didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon. I turned towards my nest and noticed that the human was on the side of my nest not covered by the tree, exposed to the elements of nature. Her hair was splayed about her like an angel, although wet and she was shivering, her teeth chattering, and her lips starting to turn a pale blue. This obviously wasn't good. I pushed her to the side with my muzzle so she was covered by the tree and crawled in next to her, pushed up directly against her to share body heat like my mother told me, and was only slightly exposed to the pouring rain. I wrapped my tail around her legs and put my small arm around the curve in her stomach, pulling her even closer to me and slipping her head under my muzzle, nuzzling my head into her soft, wet hair before slipping into sleep to wait out the storm.

**Please favorite, follow, and review 3**


End file.
